Cybran Nation
The Cybran Nation, formed of cyborgs, robots, and Symbionts, is one of the factions that make up the Intergalactic Republic. The Cybrans, along with the Aeon Illuminate and the United Earth Federation, lack much of an intersteller navy, so they rely heavily on factions such as the Vasari Empire and Trade Emergency Coaltion for help with transporting armies, people, and trade. History Founding The Cybran Nation dates its beginnings back to the original Earth Empire. In 2592 Supreme Time, Doctor Gustaf Brackman, an unparalled genius in cybernetics, successfully 'twined' the first human/AI pair, which became known as a Symbiont. After an intial round of testing, volunteers were recruited. Over the next few decades, hundreds of thousands joined the program. The Symbionts were placed in key roles throughout the galactic infastructure. Over time, the Earth Empire became reliant upon the Symbiont's speedy AI-assisted thinking, and their ability to perform complex processes quickly and easily. Unknown to the public, and the Symbionts themselves, Brackman had conceded to governmental pressure and installed a loyalty program into the AI system of each Symbiont. In the event that something went 'wrong' with the AI, the loyalty program would be activated and the Symbiont would be under the control of the Earth Empire. A short time later, Brackman and a large complement of his Symbiont 'children' relocated to a newly colonized system on the edge of the galaxy. Over the next few years, Brackman's colony thrived, earning substantial revenues through the exportation of technology. Eventually, Brackman and the Symbionts realized the Earth Empire was a hindrance; for them to truly succeed, they'd have to be led by fellow Symbionts. Brackman personally petitioned the Empire for independence, fully intending to contribute to the galactic society as they currently were, but freed from the shackles of the slow-thinking fleshy minds of their overseers. This request was flatly refused by the Empire, which viewed the petition as an open act of rebellion. In response, the Empire declared that an occupation force would be sent to the world. Brackman warned that any invading fleet would be met with resistance. The Symbionts had been designed to be superior to natural humans and it was clear that they were now seen as inferior - less than human - slaves. Brackman declared the planet a free world for him and his creations. He cristened his people the Cybrans. When the occupying force arrived, the Symbionts actively resisted them. In response, the Earth Empire ordered its troops to slaughter the Symbionts. Because of this action, Symbionts across the galaxy began to riot. The Empire immediatly declared an emergency, and, unknown to the populance at large, secretly activated the loyalty program that Brackman had placed in every AI. This program effectively 'gentled' the entire Symbiont population, stilling their free will and turning them into docile and obedient citizens, capable of continuing their complex duties but without risk of rebellion or uprising. Few people noticed the sudden change in Symbiont behaivior because Earth Empire propaganda painted Brackman as a villian. The Earth Empire accused Brackman of inciting the violence in the first place by artificially agitating the Symbionts. Brackman disabled the loyalty programming in the Symbionts within his colony, and they fled into deep space. There, Brackman lived in secrecy, his life extended through Cybran technology. He paid the price for this longevity, however, in that he had completely his pysical body. For the next one tousand years, the goal of the Cybran Nation remained firm - freedom for every Symbiont and overcome oppressors who sought to eliminate them from existence. Infinite War For the next 1,000 years, the Cybran Nation fought against the remnants of the Earth Empire, which reformed into the United Earth Federation (UEF), and the Aeon Illuminate, a group of people that followed a code put in place by an extinct race of aliens called the Seraphin. Near the end of the war in 3844 Supreme Time, the Cybrans were on the losing end of the fight. They were outnumbered and outgunned, but fighting strong. But, a superweapon put in place by the UEF called Black Sun caused the war to come to an abrupt end, but not in the way intended. It created a wormhole, allowing Seraphin from another dimension to come through and wage a crusade acrossed the galaxy. With this, the Cybrans formed a Coalition with the UEF and the Aeon Illuminate to defeat the invaders and their supporters; Aeon defectors that began to call themselves the Order of the Illuminate. Culture The Cybrans are varied and diverse in their interest, except Cybran interests often revolve around technical specializations. The Cybran Nation was composed of loosly affiliated Nodes (akin to ancient tribes) of people. This changed after the Cybrans joined the UEF and Aeon Illuminate and agred to join the Intergalactic Republic, as they could now focus on building the great nation they sought for in their beginnings. Cybrans are a very sympathatic people, a result of them being forced to look on at their captive brothers and sisters during the Infinite War. This was their main motivation for fighting, and the threat is what keeps them fighting new enemies that could threaten not only the Symbiont people, but all people of the Republic. As a result of their beginnings, the Cybrans have come to share a common vision of achieving freedom and autonomy through technology. They possess technological aptitude and a deep, almost kindered understanding of atrificial intelligences. Military During the Infinite War, the Cybran military was composed of guerrilla fighters, assassins, pirates and rogues who hid in the shadows. They would wait for the precise moment to attack, and then unleash small surgical strikes that left their enemies reeling. For the most part, the individual Nodes were counter-cultural in nature, and it was not uncommon for them to wage war amongst themselves. This caused any large scale attacks nearly impossible to enact. When pitted against a greater threat, however, they would band together. Now, after massive infrastructure improvments and a new sense of unity, the Cybran military has transformed into a unique fighting force, utilizing mechs, walkers, and tanks for ground attacks. Much later, they would also incorporate commando forces to assist in urban fighting. They are also the most adaptive force, as their naval forces can utilize their LEGS systems to move across land, and land forces can utilize jump jets to move across the battlefield. Like the UEF and the Aeon Illuminate, the Cybrans have three generations of units; the first being units used before they joined the Republic, the second being units in devolopment when they joined, and the third being units that were created after they signed the Treaty of Union. Ground Forces Generation 1 Armored Command Unit Mk.I Banger-class Flack Gun Brick-class Armored Assault Bot Deciever Mobile Stealth Generator Hoplite-class Rocket Bot Hunter-class Light Assault Bot Loyalist Mk.I Siege Assault Bot Mantis-class Light Assault Bot Medusa-class Mobile Light Artillery Megalith-class Megabot Mole-class Scout Monkeylord-class Spiderbot Rhino-class Heavy Tank Scathis Mobile Super Heavy Artillery Sky Slammer-class Anti-Aircraft Gun Trebuchet-class Mobile Heavy Artillery Viper-class Mobile Missile Launcher Wagner-class Amphibious Tank Generation 2 Adaptor ADV Armored Command Unit Mk.II Brackman Mobile Artillery Cobra Mobile Missile Launcher Loyalist Mk.II Assault Bot Megalith II-class Megabot Generation 3 Armored Command Unit Mk.III Avictus-class War Machine Black Mamba Stealth Attack Bot Cybran Commandos Dragon Mobile Air Mech Eragon Fast Air Mech Grevious Bipedal Attack Walker KM33 Commandos Monkeylord II-class Spiderbot Shepard Heavy Tank Tarragon Assault Air Mech Tortoise Heavy Attack Walker Air Forces Generation 1 Alliance Medium Gunship Cormorant Torpedo Bomber Corsair Fighter-Bomber Dragonfly Medium Transport Gemini Air Superiority Fighter Jester Light Gunship Prowler Interceptor Renegade Medium Gunship Revenant Strategic Bomber Skyhook Light Transport Soul Ripper Super Heavy Gunship Spook Spy Plane Wailer Heavy Gunship Zeus Attack Bomber Generation 2 Dragonfly II Transport Gemini II Fighter-Bomber Intellitron Spy Fighter Renegade II Heavy Gunship Naval Forces Generation 1 Barracuda-class Submarine Killer Command-class Aircraft Carrier Galaxy-class Battleship Mermaid-class Counter-Intelligence Boat Plan B-class Strategic Missile Submarine Salem-class Destroyer Siren-class Cruiser Sliver-class Attack Submarine Trident-class Frigate Generation 2 Command II-class Aircraft Carrier Executioner-class Battleship Salem II-class Destroyer Generation 3 Adepheus-class Submersible Battleship Category:Faction